Little Big Troubles Of The Seeker Type
by Knightryder007
Summary: Captured. Left in a warehouse to rust. What the Autobots didn't expect was what Starscream had planned...Fun fact: He never stopped raising his army...His little army... Rated T for alien biology and bad words.
1. Prologue

**Captured. Left in a warehouse to rust. What the Autobots didn't expect was what Starscream had planned...Fun fact: He never stopped raising his army...His little army...  
**

**In this fanfic, Starscream does not die at the hands of Sam Whitwicky, rather, he is captured by the Autobots. Ironhide is also alive in this fic, reasons will be revealed soon. My fics, because I have such a long list to make, are coming in slower. Sorry about that...  
**

**Little Big Troubles Of The Seeker Type: Prologue  
**

"...Your sentence is to be locked away at the abandoned military base I have allocated for the crimes you have committed while serving under the Decepticon leader, Designation: Megatron." Prime read aloud to a very displeased Starscream, who tried to break free of his tight bonds. He unleashed a feral roar at Prime and Ironhide, the latter currently restraining the livid Seeker, the roar translating into an incredibly crude Vosnian curse. "...You will serve out this sentence in an energy shielded captive until you have shown, beyond doubt, that you can be a loyal part of our ranks. If after being assimilated into our ranks, you show any sign of resistance, we will have no choice but to remove your spark from your frame. Escape is impossible. If you come into contact with the sheild, you will be reflected."

Starscream only thrashed furiously, making a high-pitched screech as his means of protesting. Ironhide only held the vastly larger Seeker tighter, crushing his wings. He may have been smaller than Starscream, but the many eons of battle he had faced had hardened him and taught him where one's weak spots were, where one could subdue even the biggest enemies. Right now, he was holding both of the Seeker's rather threadbare arms behind him with one huge paw of a servo, while readying a gun in his other. Still recovering from the Chicago battle, Ironhide bore a large gunshot hole in the side of his chest, the shot which luckily missed the spark chamber. It had been covered with some spare metal, but was definitely far from healed.

"Do. Not. Test. Me." A short threat of which shut Starscream up immediately came from Ironhide, who had positioned one of his gigantic cannons into the Decepticon's side.

"Nrrrgghh..." Starscream felt as if he was about to explode with revenge-filled rage from all the unfortunate events which had previously befallen him. First, one of his optics had been taken out by that insect Sam Whitwicky, which was still torn and broken, leaking Energon which was pooling at his huge talons, then as he escaped, he was abandoned by the other Decepticons who were soon slaughtered by a...flying Prime, and now he was being exiled to an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere with no way to escape! Starscream was trapped. With no options to escape, he was...defeated. Unwillingly, of course. The Seeker was furious. Oh, how he wanted to take a blade to everyone around him...Starscream almost didn't see that Sam Whitwicky insect's previous Conjunx Endura, a.k.a. 'mate', according to the humans, Mikaela walking in, holding Wheelie, the little espionage bot in her arms. He and Mikaela had also just retruned from the battle, both looking very tired, Mikaela bearing ghastly black rings around her bloodshot eyes and the little bot himself bearing some long scratches. The woman had become a NEST agent herself, deciding rather than be a civilian who illegally knew big government secrets, she would be an agent who stayed on the right side of the law, now being a character who wanted to keep her newly-reset criminal record as clean as one could. Currently, her criminal record was cleaner than Major Lennox's uniform. She, who usually just handled espionage missions, had been called into battle as well, the team being deprived of soldiers as many were killed and injured to the point of which they could not engage in battle any further.

"Hey, check out this big, ugly motherfu..."

"Can it, traitor!" Starscream hissed at Wheelie, who only snickered. The Seeker spat a greenish spitball at the pair, who easily dodged it. The resulting splash of gunk covered another soldier standing in close proximity of the landing area of the spitball, the soldier recoiling.

"What the hell was that for?!" The angry soldier cried, brushing off chunks of goo from his uniform. The man gave an especially disgusted look as he removed a large chunk of goo from his sewn-on badge which read, Major M. Bay, a soldier notorious for his explosion obsession.

"Poor guy..." Wheelie sniggered, unable to hold in his laughter. As the soldier brushed off chunks of Seeker spit, he managed to uncover a small sliver of gold hidden in the goop, somehow trapped in the spit. Obviously, Starscream needed clean out his bird-beaked mouth.

"Awesome gold!" The man, almost randomly shouted out.

Wheelie's jaw only dropped.

"I guess he does deserve the luck..." Mikaela commented. Starscream yelled again, snapping Wheelie back into the world of the functioning. The little Autobot looked up at Starscream, making a snide comment about him to Mikaela.

"Whaddya think 'bout this pathetic bitch, Warrior Princess?" the small bot asked, pointing at Starscream.

Mikaela smiled. "I think he's pretty pathetic, seeing as that wimp of a man could take his eye out..." The black-haired woman replied, her smooth voice darkening as she mentioned 'that wimp of a man', the wimp referring to Sam Whitwicky, her past boyfriend. Mikaela and Sam had come off their relationship on a rough note after a comment which she had launched at his great grandfather, Archibald, jokingly. The woman had left quickly, taking only her valuables and Wheelie from the boy's house, the former Decepticon actualy clinging to her leg, refusing to be left with Sam. Brains came afterward, befriending Wheelie, sharing the same height troubles as him. Mikaela now laughed it off, and when the subject bought up, she would most often respond with an insult about Sam, usually regarding his masculinity or his high-pitched screams she had the pleasure to experience when he had faced off with a certain Decepticon seductress. Mikaela had not been in a relationship ever since, thanks to her line of work and a certain very nosy Decepticon-turned-Autobot who now resided with her, who had surprisingly become her closest friend. Mikaela had also become considerably more tomboyish than before, not really having the opportunity to interact with her outside female friends. and had even started wearing a hoodie and pants. Her favourite pastime now, instead of fixing bikes, was 'slagging 'Con afts', as Ironhide had put it, also becoming quite close to Ironhide himself because of this. Her first encounter with Frenzy was what truly sparked her bloodlust, however. Or rather, Energon-lust. The restrained Seeker swept his head back to face Prime.

"I will never surrender! Never!"

"Then it is settled." Prime began. "You shall live out the rest of your existence in the confinement of our prescribed area."

"Let me go! I'd rather die!" Starscream yelled, menace in his scratchy voice.

"Really? Is that so?" Ironhide smirked, his weapon whirring into life, the barrel gracing the Seeker's head menacingly. "I could end it all for you...painfully..."

"Aaugh! No! Please don't shoot, Lord Ironhide!" Starscream squealed, shrinking down in the steely grip which held him. Having accomplished what he wanted; Starscream begging for mercy at his cold servos, Ironhide clicked on wing restraints and Energon cuffs for the Seeker and threw the beast towards Prime, the Decepticon tripping and falling like a sack of potatoes. Prime reverently picked up Starscream by his cuffs, lifting him up so his massive talons could gain footing.

"You shall be moved to the base in 2 Earth hours. For now, you shall remain in captivity at this base. Ironhide, take him to the holding area."

"Understood." The ebony mech walked over to the Seeker, snatching him up roughly. "Get up!" Starscream snarled as he was hoisted up by his talons and dragged to the holding cell, his wings scraping and bumping on the ground awkwardly as Ironhide walked over to the holding cell.

"How can I get up like this?!" Starscream screeched, his head hitting an obstacle.

"Don't be smart with me!" Ironhide tightened his grip on Starscream's long legs, the Seeker hissing in pain. Walking with Starscream dragging behind him, he headed for large and sharp items on the ground, scraping the Seeker over them. Starscream's remaining optic was almost taken out once more by a sharp-edged box laying to the side of the base. As Ironhide reached the open and ready holding cell, he swung his around and literally threw the Decepticon inside, slamming the steel door of the cell closed with a loud slam. Almost immediately, the thump of Starscream slamming himself into the door was heard.

"LET ME OUT! YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO CONTAIN ME!" A long ear-shattering scream was heard afterwards. Two more loud thumps were heard as the Seeker attempted in vain to break free. "I AM STARSCREAM!" Another slam was heard before another scream permeated the base, the others covering their ears painfully.

"Is he going to keep doing this?" A soldier, who had been standing close behind with Mikaela, winced in pain as the sound painfully wracked his ears.

"Hopefully, his voicebox will overload soon and he won't be able to make a single screech. But for now, he'll just live up to his name." Wheelie responded, jumping down from Mikaela's arms, scooting over to Ironhide. "Hey Ironhide, any chance you could go in there and slag him?"

"No." Ironhide quickly responded. He disliked the little bot, mainly because he was a former Decepticon. The other was reason was obvious; he was extremely annoying. Not happy with the answer, Wheelie asked again, amidst the screaming and thumping of Starscream.

"Do it, 'Hidey! It'll be fun!"

"NO! I am under orders to keep him ALIVE!" Ironhide yelled angrily. "And don't call me 'Hidey unless you wish to be terminated!"

"Screw the orders, 'Hidey..." Wheelie laughed. "You don't listen to them, anyway!"

"Just stop it!" Ironhide snarled, gun whirring to life loudly, which even caused Starscream to stop, believing the threat had been aimed at him. Wheelie wisely stepped back and climbed onto Mikaela's leg, hiding from Ironhide's fury. Mikaela slowly leaned down and picked the little Autobot, scooping his legs up onto her arms where he sat down. Ironhide, huffing angrily, walked off madly.

"Primus, that guy has anger issues..." Wheelie whispered to Mikaela, who chuckled. Feeling her arms start to waver slightly from holding her Autobot friend for so long, Mikaela asked Wheelie something.

"Hey, my arms are getting tired...Can you sit somewhere else?"

The small, blue bot nodded. He slowly got up on Mikaela's arms and turned around, latching his servos onto her shoulders. He climbed up slowly, using Mikaela's...ample chest to help himself up. A soldier sitting near her, who had been cleaning his weapon dropped his jaw almost to the ground.

"Lucky bot..." he said, aghast. Mikaela smiled and shrugged, causing Wheelie to almost lose his footing.

"Mikaela!" Her outstretched hand held him just in time. Wheelie quickly recovered, this time leaping onto Mikaela's shoulders, swinging one of his legs over her head and straddling her neck. Mikaela had cut her hair into a short, messy style as her army life now meant her long hair was a burden. Wheelie laid his arms on Mikaela's head. "Just be careful the next time I climb."

Mikaela reached up and patted her friend on his sharp, metal head. Before anyone could react, another long, loud screech penetrated the air.

"KKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Mikaela winced again, Wheelie grabbing her head tighter and straddling her neck with more force, however, still mindful of his friend's fragility, especially around the neck. Too much pressure and her would cut off her air supply. He'd prefer to fall off rather than accidentally killing his friend. Mikaela, recovering from her double-over, apologized to Wheelie for the sudden drop, which felt like a bull ride for the little bot.

"Sorry. That Starscream...we'd better go." Mikaela turned on her heels and walled off, heading to the soldier's private quarters, located on base. Because of the base's 'secrets', the soldiers were not to go home, no matter how close they were to the home, unless special permission was granted and a wire was worn to prevent soldiers from leaking information. Will Lennox was one to often go home, having a wife and young daughter, and would go home sometimes with Ironhide accompanying, which bent the base's rules by a considerable margin, however, being such a trustworthy man, he'd always seemed to get away with it. Annabelle, his young daughter, had taken a liking to Ironhide, and would always be waiting for her father to bring the giant home to her, much to the annoyance of the grumpy old mech. Mikaela, reaching the doorway to the private quarters, whipped out her ID card and swiped it through the scanner.

Name: Mikaela Banes

Rank: Soldier

RETINA SCAN REQUIRED

Mikaela sighed. She hated the manditory retina scan; a beam of light that was shot straight into the eye for 'identification and security purposes'. The blinding beam hurt her eyes, which were already worn out from the explosions and flares in the previous battle, and black patches of vision would be seen for many minutes later. Leaning down, Mikaela forced open her right eye into the scanner, once again bedazzling her eye as the beam swept over it. Mikaela made it a habit of hers to switch eyes every time she went through the process, thus sharing the strain on both eyes and not just dstroying one side of her field of vision. Recoiling after adequate time, the bulletproof glass in front of her whooshed open swiftly. A smell of generic 'home-brand' air freshener hit her, a somewhat refreshing and comforting change to the sharp, metallic scent of the base's main operations room, which fooled her brain into a sense of security, one elicited from the feeling of being in the confinement of home. The warm, almost dim yellow lights illuminating the corridor softened her vision, another contrast to the bright LEDs and of the main room, which were made worse by the metal reflecting it often into her already strained eyes. Mikaela stepped inside, feeling a sense of deceptive comfort wash over her. She could feel the clinch on her neck loosen, knowing somehow, the ambience of the corridor gave Wheelie the same comfort. Maybe it was because her own house, when she did happen to take leave, held much the same ambience? Her little friend did spend almost all his time with her, anyway...mostly to hide from Ironhide.

"No place like home, right?! Well, as close as army quarters can get, anyway..." Mikaela chided. She walked down the hallway, passing the main canteen. She pressed the button on the elevator next to the canteen, waiting for the door to open so she could be taken up to the level in which her quarters were. In the quiet, musty elevator, Mikaela could feel a weird feeling on her head, as if somebody had fallen lightly over her spiky hair. Two miniature arms suddenly came into her field of vision, dangling lifelessly.

"What the..." Mikaela poked the arm, recieving no response. Precariously raising her arm to pat her head, she realized what had fallen on her head. Wheelie.

He had fallen into recharge on her head!

Mikaela laughed softly, mindful not to wake him as a part of what she planned to do next. She fished through her right pocket to find her phone, and pulled it out, flicking to the camera mode. She raised it to the recharging Autobot laying on her head, and snapped a photo, the flash waking him instantly. Mikaela pulled her phone down before he could see it, knowing he'd urge her to delete the photo.

"The hell was that, Mikaela?"

"Nothing."

*Ding*

Wanting to question further, Wheelie was cut off by the ding of the elevator. The elevator had reached their level, also spitting out the floor level in the monotone droning over the speaker system; level 7. Each floor had 4 to 7 different quarters, called 'rooms' despite being as big as a standard private college dormitory, if not even bigger, one for each soldier. Usually, these were reserved for special guests and high-ranking soldiers. Among the elite were Mikaela herself, who shared hers with Wheelie, Lennox and Major M. Bay. Lennox was on Level 2, Room 3 and Bay was somewhere in Level 5. She never particularly paid attention to him; he was just well-known because of his explosion obsession, which often got him, and most likely others, into trouble. Stepping out of the elevator, Mikaela walked over to Room 5, her room, passing other room doors which were on either side of the straight, beige corridor, resembling a mid-class hotel, which ended in Room 7, a larger room reserved for Agent Seymour Simmons who occasionally 'camped out' here when he was needed for his knowledge of the now disengaged Sector 7. He often bickered about the size of his quarters, being accost ones to living in a fully serviced mansion of sorts. Flicking her keycard out, Mikaela roughly stabbed it in the card scanner slot and waited for it to scan. A beep was heard, and the door then clicked open with a distinctive _snick_. Mikaela watched as the room lights flickered on in her quarters, stepping in once the process was complete. She closed the door behind her softly.

The room, aka living area for Mikaela, was small, with a short wood-paneled corridor that lead into the main area. The walls of the main area were colored an off-white cream, and the carpet was a generic office-pattern grey. The main living area consisted of a large plasma TV nailed to the left wall, which picked up cable as well as international channels, a grey plush couch which sat opposite of the TV, a few side tables to hold open tin cans, pizza boxes and empty glasses, and also a small cupboard under the TV which held Energon shards and small cubes for Wheelie. The opposite end of the room to the exit bore a large bulletproof glass window, which looked out to the outside of the huge NEST base, capturing the human obstacle training area and part of the loading dock for the cargo planes which flew in and out daily in its metal-reinforced frame. A small cooker laid on the bench next to the couch along with a small beer fridge, which was packed with Mikaela's various foodstuffs. On the right side of the corridor was a door which lead to the bathroom, and on the left side was the tiny bedroom, which was half-filled with Mikaela's bed. The bedside table next to it had a drawer pulled halfway out of it, hanging loosely, the drawer itself lined with a large car-washing chamois, complete with oil and Energon stains. The rag was something Mikaela had taken from her dad's chop shop and given to Wheelie as a show of goodwill, knowing he liked the addictive, metallic smell of motor parts, reminiscent of Cybertron, and was now used for his small drawer in which he recharged in. Reminding herself her friend was out of Energon and very tired from the massive Decepticon ship crash he had just caused in the previous battle, Mikaela walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a shard of Energon, being out of proper cubes. She handed it to Wheelie, who took it quickly out of her hand.

"Ugh...I still have the taste of ship parts in my mouth." Wheelie commented. He, as well as tearing apart the mechanisms of the ship using his newly-crafted miniature Energon blades equipped on his arms, had also used his denta to decimate the ship from inside, biting and tearing at the gears and fuel lines like a mad parasite along with his friend, Brains, who was in Ratchet's 'ICU' part of the medical facility recovering from a massive injury where a large piece of debris from the ship had pieced him right in the spark chamber, leaving him miraculously alive, albeit barely. Wheelie, after a short moment contemplating his almost fallen friend, quickly and roughly shoved the shard into his mouth, crunching down on the shard with a loud crunch. Tiny fragments of Energon flew all directions, some falling into Mikaela's hair.

"Maybe you should sit down to eat that." Mikaela, voice bordering on disgust, picked him up and put him down on the couch, the little bot snuggling into the soft plush. "Put on some Star Trek if you'd like. I'm gonna make some food for myself."

* * *

_Two hours later, in the Main Base..._

"Get off me! AArgh! I will never...ne..nev..."

A loud crackle of electricity.

*BLAM*

The sound of a Seeker falling to the ground.

"Well, that's cleared that up." Ratchet laughed, flicking around his Stassis Inducer Rod. "Should've done this earlier. My audials are still ringing..."

"It's not just you..." Lennox growled. "I think I've lost hearing in my left ear..." The soldier rubbed at his temples angrily. Unfortunately for him, unlike some fortunate others, he had to stay in the Main base to help with some cleanup, meaning he was sitting front-row seats to Starscream's screeching performance. As well as his whole body being tired to the point it hurt to move, his eyes being red and ringed with a large black shadow, his ears were verging on the point of exploding from the Seeker's shrieking. "It was like listening to ten thousand cats in heat."

"I share your sentiment, soldiers, but it is our duty to contain these Decepticons." Optimus reassured the tired and cranky members of the NEST crew, many of them bequeathing him death stares.

"Well, why did he have to live?!" Another soldier, who was moving some ammo away yelled. A shining spot of blood teetered on her right ear. The sound had literally made her ears bleed. "He's the loudest of the freaking bunch!"

"Unfortunately, Starscream managed to avoid being killed because of a certain boy's incompetence." Ironhide snapped. "Maybe if he went for Starscream's spark..." He gave the unconscious Seeker a kick, a clanging sound ringing out in the base, "...then we wouldn't have this problem!"

"Ironhide..." Prime growled deeply. "I also do belive you have a job to do..."

"Hmph." Ironhide harrumphed. "Decepticon filth..." The mad Autobot proceeded to roughly snatch up Starscream's long legs, mindful of the sharp talons which sprouted from each claw. He dragged the 'Con along to a large cargo which had been sitting outside in the darkness of night, illuminated by the harsh outside lights, loading bay wide open, and threw him inside, Ironhide sitting by the side to accompany him in the ride in case an escape attempt was to be made. The plane closed up, motor whirring loudly to life. The plane quickly ate up the tarmac, quickly traveling the airstrip and gaining altitude in less than a minute as the others watched on, glad to be free of the screamer which had caused their ears so much strife. A strike could be heard from a distance, a clang of metal against metal. A loud screech was heard, followed by another clang.

"Don't make me shoot your mouth!"

"Ironhide! Control yourself!" If the soldiers thought Starscream's cries were unbearable, then Prime's yell was pure ear rape. Many soldiers fell to the ground as Prime yelled out at the plane, the volume of his yell shattering windows and causing an explosive a certain soldier had been handling to blow up in his face.

"Awesome!"

"What did you say?" Lennox yelled, causing another soldier to yell the same. Soon, a cascade of 'What'd you say?' infected the base.

"It would seem your scream has temporarily rendered these soldiers deaf..." Ratchet commented to Prime. "...And also shattered some windows." Unnoticed to the two, Lennox had recovered his hearing, and was now listening with interest.

"Apologies. I did not wish for Ironhide to kill Starscream. That was all."

Ratchet groaned. "Why did you tell _him_, of all bots, to mind him, then?!"

"He was the only one capable of fully incapacitating him in a time of need." Prime stated calmly. "We are also all very fatigued from the battle, and..."

"Why didn't _you_ go, then?" Ratchet yelled, not wishing to deal with Prime's brand of logic. Leave the enemy alive! Who ever heard of that!

"I am needed here. There are more Decepticons in which..."

"Prime! That's Starscream! I'm sure the other cannon-fodder are manageable by me, Bumblebee and Ironhide!" Ratchet yelled back. Bee was indeed taking care of some 'Cons, one which had literally torn off its door-wing and hurled it at the poor scout in a moment of madness. "And forget this whole 'worn-out' thing, I'm pretty sure Ironhide..."

"Will you two stop arguing like an old married couple?!" Lennox finally yelled, getting sick of the pair's incessant yelling. As well as shutting Prime and Ratchet up, he manage to bring the other soldiers to attention. "You know what? We're all tired. We all need rest. It's not just you big fellas..." He was angry and tired, not a good combo for anyone. Ratchet looked down, optics widening. Prime stepped back, not wishing to comment. Lennox smiled, others watching on. It had been many hours and shifts for the tired bunch of soldiers, consisting of 16 hour long work hours and short 30 minute breaks which did not help, the group getting more and more tired. Most were at breaking point, and some had even fallen asleep on the job.

"You know what? We're leaving. Get the others to help you." Lennox stepped forward, discarded his tough army jacket, and walked off to his quarters in just his singlet, being followed by many other soldiers. The room was quickly emptied, leaving a bunch of the more dedicated-and slightly masochistic-soldiers as well as two very wide-optic-ed Autobots to stand there, wondering where they had gone wrong.

"You are cleaning all of this up. I'm going to go back and treat Brains..." Ratchet walked off, cursing in his native tongue about Prime's method of handling Decepticon prisoners.

"It may sound informal to say this, old friend, but...What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

Having returned with a roughly put together burger, Mikaela flopped down on the couch next to Wheelie, who had finished his Energon goodie, who was now curled up recharging. Usually, she would put more effort into her food, but she was just too tired to care at this stage.

"Hey, wake up, Lazystruts! Didn't you just eat?!" Mikaela teased, earning an annoyed groan from the small bot. She was tired too, also wishing for some sleep, and was getting jealous of her small friend who seemed so content resting on her couch.

"I just sunk a ship! I need the rest..." Wheelie groaned. Mikaela, in desperate need of rest herself, decided to not comment further. She sunk into the small couch, eating the burger she had just made and watching TV.

"Mcgyver?"

"So what? This guy could take down a Decepticon with that Swiss Army knife." Wheelie had put on some Macgyver, surprisingly, Mikaela being a fan of the show. The pair loved watching old 80's action TV series, and also any action flick that came into mind. Mikaela also liked spy movies, introducing one of her favorites, _The Living Daylights_, to Wheelie, who also took a liking to the old James Bond movie, being once a spy himself. Mikaela, quietly watched the episode by herself, before finishing up the burger. She switched off the TV mid-episode and picked up her Autobot friend.

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"Shall we get some rest now? I'm really tired. I'd rather sleep than watch TV." Mikaela yawned, tiredly dragging out her words. Picking up her friend, she walked over to the bedroom.

"Good idea, actually..." Wheelie commented, dropping into Mikaela's arms.

The bedroom was a beige colour, small and compact. A large, tan lamp sat on the bedside table, and the bed next to it was messily made. A mastiff soft toy sat on the edge of the large, white mattress in rememberence of Bonecrusher, Mikaela's dog, who had passed away a few years ago. The wall was lined with different Decepticon 'trophies' that Mikaela had collected, such as one of the Fallen's head fins, one of her favourite trophies. Mikaela laid Wheelie down carefully on the rag in the drawer of the wooden side table, the small bot feeling the difference in his environment, twitching slightly before relaxing. Mikaela, letting go of Wheelie, relaxed herself and flopped on to her bed, not even bothering to change or snuggle under the blankets. Mikaela fell asleep almost instantly. Before she was asleep, Mikaela could hear some movement from outside. The movement of soldiers.

"So they finally walked out..."

* * *

"Let go of me!" Starscream snarled, a huge clawed ped pressed to his head. His arms had been pulled back tightly, Ironhide yanking them hard, earning a loud yowl from the Seeker underneath him. He stepped on the Seeker's head harder, smirking as he tortured Starscream.

"You're fun to mess with..." Ironhide smirked.

"STOP IT!" Starscream...screamed.

"What's that? No small talk? No chit chat?" smiled Ironhide, using a quote he knew well. Starscream yelled, struggling under his steely grip. Ironhide was having a ball of a time, having first teased Starscream, then coming to blows when Starscream had insulted Ironhide's proto batch initiator. Ironhide had already dented one of Starscream's wings, being sharply reprimanded by Prime over the comm. link. "That's the problem with the world these days."

"What?" Starscream yelled. "Your creator?"

This time, Starscream recieved a sharp stomp to the back of his wings by Ironhide's free foot. "Just stop with the childish insults!"

Starscream only growled annoyedly. He was mad as hell now. And a mad Starscream was a snarky Starscream. Well, more than usual, anyway. "Why don't you stop with the quotes then? Can't you think of something original? Or are you that stupid? Guess someone hit their helm too hard as a hatchling..." Getting snarkier, Starscream smiled a fanged smile through his beak as he nailed in the last insult. "Actually, did the universe exist yet when you were young?!"

Another crunch to his wings.

"Guess you don't like the old jokes..."

"Utter one more syllable and I shall have you killed." Ironhide snarled. Starscream, knowing he was most definately serious this time, finally closed his beak. The grip on him loosened, and the Seeker lifted himself off the dusty airplane floor. It was almost ironic, traveling in an airplane, having taken up a related alt. mode. Starscream vented sharply, the equivelant of coughing as the dust travelled into him. Ironhide stepped off Starscream, pushing him into the side of the plane. "No more talk about my age or my creators."

Starscream huffed. He clenched his beak together, grimacing. His claws were now free, but he knew Ironhide was almost invulnerable to them. Being trapped was not something he liked. In fact, partly due to the fact that he was a Seeker, he was twitching involuntarily, wishing to be free from the cramp of the plane. Seekers were naturally creatures who liked freedom, rebels who were often free spirits. They were Cybertronians who usually did air patrols, watching over Cybertron and nurturers who watched after the hatchlings, teaching and protecting them. Seekers were known to be able to raise powerful warriors, who could form great defence armies...wait. Powerful...armies...Maybe there was a way out of this hellhole. A plan had truly 'hatched' in his mind. Well, just before the snap of Ironhide slamming Starscream in the head for his sudden smirk.

* * *

**Rate and Review! I love hearing your thoughts on the story!**


	2. I: An Old Flame Is Hatched

**Sorry about the wait. A new fandom has recently possessed me (Daft Punk!) and I've lost interest for a bit. It's come back up again, so here's the next chapter of LBTOTST.**

**I: An Old Flame Is Hatched**

"Hey Mikaela! Get up! Mearing's summoning you! The crazy bitch's been screaming for you for 10 minutes!" Wheelie pulled at Mikaela's dark ebony hair, trying to tug the woman off the bed, which she clung to with all her might despite being asleep. She held tight, refusing to get up to face the day and her crazy boss. The injuries from the Chicago battle were truly taking their toll now, the woman's body aching all around, slight twitches and tics attesting to her bodily trauma. Wheelie huffed, letting go of the sleek mop of hair, instead clawing at the blanket which draped Mikaela. Somehow, in the middle of the night, the woman had managed to snake her body under the blankets, sinking down deep into the comfort of the bed to take solace from her battle injuries, the downy matteress caressing her body, the warmth speeding up the healing process somewhat. Mikaela reached for the blankets, which were being slowly pulled off by Wheelie, grabbing them and pulling them back up her body along with the little bot which had attached himself to them. "Mearing's gonna have MY ass for YOUR laziness!"

"Sorry...but I'm too tired...uunghh..." Mikaela flipped over, sending her friend flying over the covers as the blanket flipped. She was in no mood to get up for some wretched meeting with the old bi...

"MISS BANES! MAIN ROOM NOW!" Mearing screamed over the megaphone, something Mikaela had forgotten about, the woman wincing in pain. A loud speaker had been installed in each room, something reserved for an occasion like the one Mikaela was facing right now. The speaker was an object of hate, and often, the megaphone-shaped speakers would need to be replaced or fitted with a metal cage to protect from the wrath of angry soldiers or Minibots, in the case of Mikaela's room. Reluctantly, Mikaela threw back her covers, tangling Wheelie in them. The blue bot was flung under the blankets and trapped underneath in a whirl of down and cotton.

"Hey! Let me out!" Wheelie snarled as he was smothered by the blanket. Mikaela, almost tripping over Wheelie's outstretched bed-drawer, stumbled over to the bathroom to freshen up before meeting Charlotte Mearing, who was impeccable about a soldier's standards of hygiene. Once, after a minor mission in a desert, Mearing had flipped when Major Lennox had come back with a little sand in his hair and uniform. She was quite an egotistical person, putting her own opinion before everyone else's no matter how ludicrous it could be. She detested people who opposed her, meaning she was almost never happy with Mikaela, Mikaela returning the sentiment. She seemed to resemble Galloway, in both personality and mannerisms. Well, except for his baldness.

"Ugh...I hate that bug-eyed asshole." Mikaela commented as she swept her hair back into a neater mess than it usually was. She wanted a shower, but the weather was too cold for something like this. Usually, the woman would take some time off in her break to get a shower so she wouldn't freeze to death stepping out of it. Spraying a bit of perfume on her neck, she made the final touches as she ironed out her clothes by pulling them down, erasing any evidence she had fallen asleep in them. "Wheelie, you're coming with me."

"No." Wheelie snarled, hiding under the blankets which had once been his nemesis. "Remember last time?" The small bot shuddered, remembering being chased by a mad Mearing with a bat after a certain incident.

"Last time was because you scared her by hiding in her cupboard." Mikaela responded, sarcasm tinting her voice as she straightened her hair with some water, also pretending that she'd had a shower. Last time's accident happened when Mikaela was called into Mearing's office, after an accident involving a deadly mix of a curious Autobot, a lighter, Wheeljack and Energon.

"Hey, you damn well know I can't resist those freaking Ding Dongs she keeps in there. Hey, it was you that forgot to restockpile my Energon." Wheelie snarled, trying to put the blame on Mikaela.

"They're for anyone who comes back with the Hate Plague. It's like medicine for you guys. Why do you even like tham?" Mikaela replied, hopefully putting the little bot off the biscuits.

"They taste good." Still hiding under the blankets, Wheelie responded to his friend. "Sheesh!"

"That's it." As Mikeala finished her makeshift primping, the woman walked back to the bedroom and threw away the blankets of her bed, which were quickly retrieved by her target. She attempted to scoop Wheelie up, the bot protesting. Her hand snaked under the blanket, reaching for Wheelie. Finally finding a leg, she gripped on, only to scream as a row of and chisel-like objects cut through her flesh. "Come on...Ow!" Mikaela pulled her finger out, eliciting a sharp yowl from the blue bot under him as a crisp snap was heard.

"What the..." Looking at her finger, she understood why he yelped. A long shard of golden metal stuck out from her bloodied finger, which started spurting out bright crimson blood from the small bite mark on the digit.

"My denta!" yelled the voice from beneath the blankets. Wheelie had bitten Mikaela and lost his denta as a result. Despite the pain, Mikaela couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

In the largest hangar of an abandoned military base, a certain Seeker had been settling in, disgruntlement heavily present. Ironhide shoved Starscream angrily to the ground, dust circling up omniously before dusting his huge servos off. The Seeker crawled up to his pointed knees, looking up at the exiting Autobot.

"Let me out!" Starscream yelled, finally getting to his almost-broken legs. Ironhide, while in the plane, had done quite the number to the Seeker when he had brought up the old jokes once again. His legs had been crunched under Ironhide's huge, shovel-like talons, his faceplate damaged from multiple hits and one side of his arms and leg armour ripped brutally off in a crazed attack.

"Have fun, scumbag." The black Autobot laughed victoriously before turning and starting to throw the doors of the warehouse closed, glaring angrily at the Seeker. The Seeker hissed madly, lunging at Ironhide, launching off with his powerful back legs. He ran on all fours, jumping at Ironhide, mouth wide open and claws outstretched at the last moment, ready to take off a chunk of the Autobot Weapons Specialist's armour. Ironhide felt a sharp crunch on his outstretched arm's The Seeker biting in claws sunk in next to the bite site, plunging deeply into the warrior's arm. Starscream started shaking the arm wildly, trying to tear it out. Ironhide quickly retalliated, flicking his wrist back so that the back of his fist met with the side of Starscream's open, vulnerable jaw, the Seeker recieving a quick smash to his already damaged faceplate, armour and wires crunching and smashing, Energon spurting out from the wound. The Seeker stumble back, also releasing his claw's grip. "Pathetic." Ironhide laughed. "Rations are given every week. I'll be making sure you get the lowest grade Energon." Ironhide laughed.

"That'th if your pathetically weak-willed Prime let-th it!" Starscream responded, holding his loosened right jaw, which hung loosely on a single thick wire. His words held a pronounced lisp mainly because of the loose jaw, and a green, lumpy goop flew out of his mouth, one drop landing on Ironhide.

"My optic! You almost smashed it again!" Starscream screeched as he pushed Ironhide away. Ironhide responded, grabbing Starscream's head and throwing him into the ground, The Seeker slamming to the ground loudly and leaving a Starscream-shaped dent in the floor. Quickly recovering, Starscream jumped up again only to hear the slam of the door as Ironhide finally left. He smashed the door, only to recoil as the door suddenly opened and a huge fist broke through and smashed his jaw, fully breaking the already-damaged jaw. The jaw hung loosely on a wire as the Seeker retreated into the darkness.

"I know what you're doing!" Ironhide yelled.

_Oh, but you don't, dear 'Hidey.._.thought the Seeker, holding his jaw piece protectively. _You really don't know what I have planned for you all... _

* * *

"Where is Mikaela? I paged her ten minutes ago!" Mearing paced her half-filed conference room, angrily going back and forth. She stopped at her seat, looking around the others sitting at the table before seating herself in the spinning office chair.

"Calm down, Mearing. She and Wheelie will be here soon." Prime, in his holoform replied coolly. He was a tall, dignified person cloaked in a blue and red suit set. Next to him sat Major Lennox and Ironhide. Ironhide currently had one leg perched on the seat next to him, which was reserved for Banes. Skids and Mudflap had taken their place next to Bumblebee, who sat next to Prime. Many other bots had also come, but a handful were outside to watch the 'Cons.

"I hate having to use my holoform!" Ironhide, a scarred, muscular form draped in a ripped black shirt complained. He shifted in his seat, twirling around once and placing a leg on the table with a loud thump as his heavy combat boots were slammed down. He was sharply reprimanded by Mearing.

"Boots off now! Same rules still apply even with your holoform! You'll make a mess!"

Ironhide growled. Since when did he had to use a holoform, anyway? It was that Mearing bitch who insisted meetings be in these Primus-cursed conference rooms. Ever since she started taking over, many things had changed for the benefit of the humas, the majority of Autobots and even their smaller allies disliking the changes. Now, only two certain bots could be in this room without a holoform, mainly due to their vastly smaller sizes. "Why doesn't Wheelie and Brains have to use this shi..."

"Yeah! Not fair! Justice, man! We need ta' get the same treatment as our little bros!" The Twins complained loudly. They were in the form of two unruly young teens, with complimenting ripped tank shirts of red and green, respectively. Mudflap had a messy, boyish ponytail while Skids had half his hair burnt off after recieving a blast in his true form. Injuries like these were applicable to one's holoform, and were often transferable to each form.

"Don't cut me off!" Skids snarled at his brother, raising his fists. "Justice for me, dude!"

"Justice for you?!" Mudflap snarled, punching his brother's holoform in the jaw. Skids jumped up, tackling his brother with a flying sweep. Mudflap fell to the ground in his seat, trying to claw his brother off. Skids straddled Mudflap, punching him in the face. Mudflap rolled away, Skids falling. The lights seemed to flicker before switching off completely for a moment, then returning The brothers went fro each other's proverbial nefcks again before being stopped mid-strike by Ironhide, clutching both of the brother's necks in both his paw-like hands.

"SKIDS! MUDFLAP! DESIST!" Ratchet roared loudly, jumping up from his seat next to the two. The two looked up, giving the medic a 'deer-in-headlights' stare. They promptly jumped up, brushing themselves off and returning to their allocated seats, sitting down straighter than one had ever seen them do in a conference, or anywhere, for that matter. Prime looked up suddenly, noticing his comm. was crackling.

"Where is that..." Mearing began again.

"Here, ma'am." Mikaela, walking into the office with Wheelie in her arms and a bandaid around her now-reddedned pointer finger. She had run from the quarters to the conference, which was quite the distance from the quarters, being halfway across the base, next to the human interrogation rooms. Walking over to Ironhide, she sat down next to him with aplomb. Wheelie was unloaded on the side opposite of Ironhide for safety reasons; even as a holoform, a being made of nanobot particles, Ironhide could deal serious damage to anyone who he disliked. Mikaela took a moment to calm herself before asking Mearing about the topic of today's session.

"What is the topic of..."

"Is that what you wore yesterday, Banes?"

Busted. Already. Mikaela shrunk down into her seat tiredly, being till under the influence of sleep. "Off topic...Also, the 'Cons outside..."

"Nevermind." Mearing threw up her arms annoyedly. "This team is a wreck, anyway."

"Why don't we start the conference, Mearing? Out of due respect..."

"Later, Prime." Mearing brushed off Optimus, the action making even Ironhide widen his holoform's deep blue eyes. Not a moment later, a woman burst through the doors. It was a soldier, her uniform all loose and shredded. Long gashes ran through her body and she seemed to radiate an aura of impending disaster. Her hair hung over her face, giving her the impression of a certain famous ghost girl

"Mearing, we got a big problem!" screamed the woman, breath raggedly.

"Well, why didn't you tell us?" Mearing hissed.

"The communications are down! The 'Cons are coming this wa...AAaarrrgh!" A large claw reached for the woman. Sweeping her up, the woman screamed, reaching for her stun gun. The weapon was swung around with a quick wrist flip and shot quickly into the 'Con's optic. The yowl of a Decepticon in pain was heard. The woman was taken out of sight as another loud scream rocked the base. Optimus Prime jumped up, his holoform seemingly disappearing into a swarm of particles. The others, noticing Prime's transformation, quickly followed suit. Mikaela stood up, wondering what was going on.

"Guys?" A cloud whooshed past Mikaela, her short hair feeling the breeze. Another blue flurry of colour ran part her, seemingly running on all fours. Lennox and his crew also exited rather quickly, the major yelling orders loudly at his men as they ran to the sides of the armed complex to retrieve their numerous weapons. The blue flash suddenly screeched to a halt, and yelled out at a still-confused and sleep-riddled Mikaela before running off again.

"Mikaela! Come on!" Wheelie yelled. Snapping out of her trance, Mikaela quickly came to her senses, piecing together what just happened. "Decepticons are running loose!" The blue bot was already out the door when Mikaela jumped.

"Oh, yeah! The 'Cons!" Mikaela responded. Donning a large shotgun, modified to harm Cybertronians, she swept up Wheelie and quickly readied the mean weapon she carried. Wheelie whooped as he and Mikaela ran over to the impending battle, the woman cracking her neck with a sharp twist and the bot jumping off to attend to a lone 'Con standing in the corner.

The battlefield, or Main Base was an absolute mess. Weapons, bodies, stocks, ammunition just to name a fraction of the mess on the floor and elsewhere. Decepticons, having broken free of their confides somehow, were now livid, seemingly feral, attacking Autobots, humans and even each other. Not a single bot was free of a scratch or dent. The Autobots, mainly nameless recruits which had just arrived in the Chicago battle were trying their best to fend off the incoming threats with the aid of the humans, rapidly firing energy beams at the 'Cons, the bots trying to shield themselves from the powerful blasts. Lennox was firing at a half-dead Blackout, almost reenacting the scene from his first encounter with him. The soldier was almost completely under the hulking monster, which still seemed confused at the exact location of where the bullets that were hitting him were coming from.

"Autobots, roll out!"

"What?" Before Mikaela could react, a hoard of Autobots in their shining alt. forms came bustling out of the Autobot hangar, driving at inconcievable speeds towards the towering 'Cons. Prime, a huge, flame-covered truck lead the group, followed closely by Ironhide and Ratchet. Bumblebee and the Twins were at the back of the long line of warriors, finishing off the queue of Autobots.

"Some action. Finally." commented a certain dark trailer truck, who then quickly sped ahead of the others to plow into an unsuspecting Decepticon. The 'Con roared, surprised as it was pushed down to the ground, making a loud clang and an even bigger dent. Ironhide transformed quickly, his weapons quickly flipping out along with himself, folding and reshaping into his characteristic form. He grabbed the 'Con's chest and fired his gun, shrapnel and debris flying off as the immense flare of fire and bullet tore through the 'Con's spark, killing it instantly. Ironhide didn't seem to notice, continuing to fire. Soon, he went onto ripping the shell apart fiercely, piece by piece, his servos plunging deep into the Decepticon. He continued his insane tyrade, throwing the pieces at other Decepticon. Ironhide, after having completely decimated one Decepticon in his feral madness instantly jumped up and almost flew at another 'Con.

"Whoa..." Mikaela's jaw dropped. Sensing he had an audience, Ironhide started showing off proudly to Mikaela, flaunting his skills proudly, doing his signature backflip over Mikaela, who almost screamed as she quickly ducked.

"You ain't seen nothing yet..." Suddenly, Ironhide jumped up and launched a huge flying kick into the Decepticon's chest, using his shovel-like claws to rip out a long section of armour before stomping down on the 'Con, sending him to the ground. His ped plunged deep into the screaming 'Con, blue embers flying out of the Decepticon as his spark was crushed beneath his blunt talons. Finishing off the 'Con with a blast from his gun, Ironhide pulled the shell off him and went to attend to another Decepticon, only to find a very displeased Optimus staring at him as he turned, still standing in a puddle of metal, metal innards and Energon.

"Ironhide..."

* * *

As the swoosh and chink of Ironhide's transformation and departure rang out, Starscream tentatively opened the huge, metal door of the warehouse, poking his head out. Looking around, Starscream grinned as he took in his surroundings. Looking out, he could see the old, large military base, occupied by four greyish, worn warehouses, each with the words Hangar and their respective number stamped on them in a flaking metal blue paint. The warehouses were, as far as Starscream's scanners could tell were empty. They other warehouses were much smaller than the one Ironhide had allocated, being about a quarter of the size of the warehouse Starscream occupied. The Seeker made his way out as Ironhide drove away from view. Running as fast as his injured legs could take him, Starscream ran over to the first hangar, the idea in his head flourishing and developing. Starscream stopped short of the warehouse, which came up to his chest. With one powerful strike, Starscream bought his huge talons down on the metal structure. His huge talons cut through the weaker metal like a hot knife through butter, tearing the metal into long, jagged strips, which slowly curled to the ground and landed in a messy heap. leaving the pile, Starscream moved to the side and struck again, his claws launching through the next part of the warehouse.

* * *

"Did ya see Ironhide's faceplate? That was fucking hilarious!" Wheelie laughed, giving out a small whoop atop Mikaela's head. Mikaela sniggered along with him, Prime's angry yell still inside her head.

"No, no, no, remember 'I will not have this in my base! You need to clean up your act!'?! Ha, he sounded like Sam's mother!" Mikaela mocked, trying to imitate Prime's booming voice but only managing an inaccurate but scary guttural growl. "Gold! Wait..." Mikaela pulled out her phone, which bore a fresh crack in the screen, and began playing a video of the events which had just occurred.

_"Ironhide! We do not tolerate random killings in this base! Do you understand?!" Prime snarled at an almost cowering Iron hide, who twitched at the sheer volume of Prime's yell. Ironhide stood back up straight, ready to launch his own statement._

_"I did what I had to to protect the base! Imagine if the 'Cons got free! That would be trouble!"_

_"Trouble is breaking the Autobot code to satisfy your own sadistic desires!" Prime angrily responded, slamming his huge fist into a nearby shelf, causing items to tumble freely from it. Huge canisters rolled, many soldiers running from the huge items._

_"Look what you just did!" Ironhide snarled, pointing at the soldiers running from the now rolling cans of substance. Optimus only sighed, looking over at the canister before stopping it with his foot, the soldiers sighing a breath of relief, only to recieve another heart attack when Prime yelled again. A scream was heard from Mikaela, a loud snap, and then the phone was seen falling just before the visual feed halted._

Wheelie laughed just as the video feed died. Mikaela slipped her phone back into her pocket, and turned back to the couch. Flopping down, she jumped as her phone rang, bringing her to attention.

"Banes, come down here! There's someone here to see you!"

"Who?" Mikaela asked. Odd. No one had been scheduled to meet her today...

"Sam."

The phone earned another crack as it was dropped onto the floor. Wheelie fell from the couch, smiling before remarking.

'Oooh, crap..."

* * *

Pulling the last shred of Hangar 2 down with his massive talons, Starscream gathered up the multiple broken ribbons of metal into a heavy bundle in his long arms. The Seeker, vision obscured by the load he carried stumbled over to the open and awaiting doors of Hangar 5, unceremoniously launching the pile of scrap which had once formed the neighboring building among many other piles he had earlier prepared from Hangar 1 and 3. The piles took up a third of the warehouse. Starscream, swiveling his head over to Hangar 4, the remaining unused hangar, quickly marched over to the warehouse. He quickly slashed the front of the building in a frenzied attack, rendering the building into mere pieces. Unlike the ribbons, the chunks of building were larger and rougher than the many long, carefully cut strands the Seeker had made earlier. Starscream picked up some of the pieces quickly, and made his way back to Hangar 5. He left the pieces in the hangar, going back out to shred the rest of the hangar remnants. He yelled again, slamming his claws down on the rest of the building. Plowing through the mess, he finally dislodged the pieces, sweeping them up and running back to the remaining warehouse, closing the huge door behind him. His plan was truly kicking into action now. With a bit more construction and seemingly rampant destruction, the first part of his plan would be complete.

* * *

"It's me, Sam..."

Prime nodded. "I know. You're here to see Banes, I presume?"

Whitwicky yelled. "No! No! I'm definately not here to see Miranda, I mean Mikaela! I mean..."

Prime warmly smiled. "It is no shame. Perhaps your past Endurae would be more accepting of you after..."

"It's purely business! I assure you! I am here for..."

"Banes and Whitwicky..." Skids began, overhearing the conversation.

"Sitting in a tree..." Mudflap continued, his gold tooth glittering in the bright lights of the base. Sam shrunk down with embarrassment, his cheeks burning a fiery red. Prime only sighed fruitlessly.

"F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Skids finished, howling with laughter. Mudflap only looked pissed. Sam only made a sound which could only be described as a painful moan.

"You dope. That's for the next verse, idiot!" Mudflap snarled, contempt in his eyes.

"It's funnier! You know, Sam and Mikaela doin' the nasty...They done do that in the base back when..."

"Ha! It was so loud too!" Skids laughed, his previously fierce demeanor switching as he recalled the incident. Optimus growled, the growl unheard by the hysterical twins and the suffering human.

"Nonononononononononononono! Don't go there!" Sam cried, his hands over his ears as he vigorously shook his head, trying to drown out the voices of the two troublemakers, who taunted his with their loud laughter.

"You know, humans are funny. You mention something embarassing, and they make sounds like Soundwave fucked up his vocoder." Skids mocked. "No! nonononononononononono! Ha Ha Ha!"

Optimus, bein unable to take any more, finally cracked. "Skids! Mudflap! Stop harassing Sam!"

Instantly, the two shut up. Sam sighed a huff of relief. "Thanks, Optimus."

"It's no problem, Sam. Although, it must be noted that you and Mikaela, while on these premises, are not to engage in such behaviour..."

Sam winced, before letting out a whine of pain. "No..."

* * *

"Argh! Shi..."

*WHACK*

Starscream cried out loudly as a thin strip of metal flew into his faceplate, leaving a long dent and breaking his hanging jaw completely off. The Seeker yelled, wrenching the strip into its appropriate place in the structure before going to pick up his jaw, sticking it into a nook of his armour. Starscream was currently making an interlocking structure out of the metal strips. The structure was in a rough wave shape, made of many strands of the thin strips of hangar metal, each strip about a foot wide and stretching over many meters long. The Seeker was currently folding one of the strips over the structure, forming what looked like a small open cage. The pattern was repeated over the structure over and over again, as if the Seeker made a huge multiple birdcage from metal which hung ominously over the ceiling. The Seeker smiled, celebrating his small victory, and the first part of his plan complete. Finally.

* * *

Red with embarrassment, Sam rubbed his temples, trying to forget the awful taint of The Twin's mocking and the embarassing pep talk Optimus had just given him. Mikaela would be here anytime soon, and this was not a good look. He had come here with one intention, and one intention only; to make peace with Mikaela. He had finally felt this had gone on enough, and his current girlfriend had walked out on him after a pregnancy scare in which he had fainted at the news. Carly was outraged as she was overjoyed at the idea of starting a family, and was more than eager to do so. It turned out that she was not pregnant, the woman leaving at seeing Sam chicken out at the mere mention of the word 'marriage' and fully screaming at the word 'baby'. Sam was not one to rear children, being too disorganised to even take care of himself most of the time. It had been a nightmare with Wheelie and Brains. He didn't even want to know what a baby would be like...

"Sam?!" Mikaela exclaimed. Sam looked up, seeing his previous girlfriend with Wheelie perched on her shoulder, sending him a death glare.

"Hey, Mikaela..." Sam slowly spat out, nervously shifting in his seat. "I'm sorry about...I just...I mean, I'm..."

"So why are you here, Sam?" Mikaela got right to the point, giving Sam a look of slight contempt and condescention. Sam shrunk down, gulping.

"I'm...here for...Look, Mikaela..."

"Look what?" Mikaela spat back like a bullet, not waiting for an answer.

"I'm...sorry."

"You can't be here for just that, Sam. So What ARE you really here for?" Mikaela responded quickly and coolly, intimidating Sam.

"Mikaela..." Sam began. "I'm being serious. I'm...I'm...It's seriously that..."

Mikaela, seeing straight through Sam's nervous veneer, snapped at the point. "Carly dumped you, right?"

Sam sighed in defeat, covering his face with his hands. "...yes..."

"Thought so. That bitch is a dumbass, anyway." Mikaela laughed, looping a hand aroung Sam. She may have had bad blood between Sam, but seeing his discomfort, she couldn't help but comfort him. Wheelie hopped off in disgust, sticking his glossa out at Sam before running off in a huff, yelling one word.

"Wimp!"

"It's all right. Just let it go, Sam. Fuck that Carly." Mikaela soothed. Sam smirked, giving Mikaela a mellow smile.

"How can you be like this? Just...so...cool about everything?" It was a wonder to Sam. Mikaela's personality was something intriguing to him. Just her sleek, charming coollness which bordered on pure apathy was so unsettling, yet...so beautiful. In fact, apart from her impressive looks, it was one thing which had drew him to Mikaela at the start of all the alien mecha insanity. Some people would call her boring, simple or egotistical, but Sam knew better. Somehow, his nervous, introverted personality complimented Mikaela's loud, aggressive personality and it had been all smooth until the 'incident'.

Mikaela laughed. "Well, fighting giant alien mecha really does make everything else seem insignificant!"

Sam smiled wider before laughing mildly. "I guess so. You know...That bad blood...I mean, you see..." Sam found himself stuttering again.

"Still got that stutter?" Mikaela smirked. "Don't worry. I know what you mean. I guess our previous arguments are a bit stupid..."

Sam could feel something in the pit of his stomach. His feelings for Mikaela had flourished once more, and he unconsciously snaked his arm around Mikaela's waist.

"Sam?" Mikaela exclaimed, feeling the thin arm around her waist. "Really?"

Sam quickly retracted his arm, only to be stopped by Mikaela. "Mikaela...?"

"Don't." The woman warmly smiled. "You know, I've actually missed you a bit..." Mikaela leaned in, chuckling..."You haven't changed a bit, you know..."

"Same...except for the hair..." Sam replied. "And you look stronger... So...uhh...forgive?" Sam stuttered. Mikaela laughed, and and patted Sam on the back, causing the man to flinch at the strength of the hit.

"Of course!"

* * *

Scratch...scratch...scratch...

Starscream struck his claws on the ground, sparks flying from the friction. A process he had been repeating for almost ten minutes, the Seeker had been attempting to set the next part of his plan into motion. The repeated impact had created long, deep gashes in the reinforced concrete below, long channels of which the sparks that illuminated the dark warehouse for short bursts originated. The channels were half-filled with Energon, which the Seeker had drawn from himself, bloodletting himself painfully for the next part of his plan. A pool of the liquid mixed with a slow-burning oil, which made rainbow streaks through the Energon that sat nearby, awaiting the spark which would cause it to ignite. Next to the glowing blue mess, rows of the interlocking weave of metal from the hangars he had shredded sat ominously around the warehouse, placed against the walls. Starscream struck again, making contact with the ground roughly. A larger spark formed this time, which diminished into the nearby pool of blue lifeblood, instantly igniting the small area. The liquid ignited fast, although an explosion never occurred due to the oil mixed in with the usually violently-combusting Energon. A fire formed, the Seeker venting a sigh of relief as his claws cooled in the draft which blew in through the ajar door. The small crack in the door fed in oxygen to fuel the hot flames which flickered in front of him.

"Finally." Starscream went over to the remains of Hangar 4, the hangar which had been shredded different from its neighbors, large chunks instead of strips. Indifferently picking up two pieces, Starscream threw them into the intense fire, which crackled and gratefully accepted its first victim to melt. The fire flared up, small sparks soaring high into the air. Starscream threw more pieces in, the fire growing bigger at having to consume the metal within its orange jaws. The blazing metal soon began softening into flappy, poseable slabs, which began fusing with the other slabs all while still burning. Black fumes began to pour from the haze of metal and fire.

"Perfect." smiled the Seeker, who carefully reached in to the now bluish fire, extracting one of the soft sheets of metal with his long claws. The metal sagged down as the Seeker picked it up, flopping over his claws, almost melting. Starscream knew that he'd have to work fast as the metal would quickly solidify, the Seeker quickly shaping and molding the metal around the interwoven metal ribbons he had earlier created. A metal amalgamation of a cage soon formed, the Seeker stepping back to admire his work once more. A few more melds and the truly interesting part of the plan would begin.

**I suck at writing romance...Rate and review!**


End file.
